


Pretend

by charlise_linann



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlise_linann/pseuds/charlise_linann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Its better if we pretend it never happened." "I can't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo! Since I've fallen in love with Captain Canary, I'm going to be posting drabbles and prompts that I receive on my tumblr (thrcnduils) and ff.net and posting them here. If you have any prompts for me, just holla at me over there and I'll get to work on them!

"Leonard?"

Her pace quickened as the parka clad figure brusquely rounded a corner, disappearing from her sight.

"Leonard!" A frustrated sound reverberated from the back of her throat as his strides lengthened. "Could you just stop?"

Ignoring her, he continued to flee down the hall as if the hounds of hell themselves were snapping at his heels.

"We need to talk about what happened."

Moving at a speed Sarah instinctively deemed inhumane, he appeared in front of her, silencing her with a cold, hard gaze, the tone of his voice reflecting the expression on his face.

"We have nothing to talk about. Nothing happened."

The duo were cloaked in a heavy silence before Leonard swivelled on his feet, beginning to make his way down the hall. He hadn't gotten far when Sarah called out after him, this time halting him in his tracks.

Her arms hung by her sides, hands clenched tightly into fists as her teeth grinded harshly against each other. She was mad. Scratch that, she was beyond pissed. "Stop it."

Angling his body towards her, he faced her, arching a sarcastic brow accompanied by an equally sarcastic smirk. "Stop what?"

Sarah could literally feel her blood pressure begin to spike along with her irritation. "Don't you dare pull that Captain Cold bullshit on me. You can fool the others with that all you want, but don't even try it on me."

He remained unresponsive, his smirk faltering just the slightest.

"Something did happen. We kissed."

"Yes. You'd be surprised to hear that you're one of many I've kissed."

She chose to ignore the blatant taunt in his voice. "No. We didn't just kiss." That seemed to knock the smug grin off his face. "It was more than that." Sarah hesitated for a moment, debating with herself on whether or not she should continue to push. "I felt something and – I know you felt it too."

Sarah immediately caught on to the flurry of panic that settled over him in a quiet maelstrom. The tensing of his shoulders and beads of sweat that gradually began to spot on his forehead. His eyes flitting swiftly across the expanse of the hall as if someone could be watching.

She'd pushed too hard.

"Forget it." She took a faint step backwards, portraying her retreat in a silent action. "It was nothing. Its better if we pretend it never happened."

A faint mumble from behind her caused her to freeze mid-step. A silence similar to the one merely minutes before descended between them before it was filled once again.

"I can't."

Turning, Sarah locked gazes with Leonard whose once panic filled gaze now reflected nothing, but confusion and something that resembled fear.

"That's the problem. I can't."


End file.
